Glad You Came
by Neko-The-Wolf
Summary: This is what happens when Antonio takes Lovino to a Magic Club meeting...
1. How It Began

_**Welcome!**_

_Hello to all of you who are reading this! This is the first story I'm putting up! Hope it's not too horrible!_

**I Do Not Own **_**Hetalia **_**Nor Do I Own The Song**

* * *

><p>It was the same as any other day, the same as every Friday afternoon. Lovino leaned back on the black leather couch, his bored looking hazel eyes glued to the television as the bright pictures flashed across the screen. Even though it was only 2 o' clock in the afternoon, dark red velvet curtains hung over the windows, blocking any sunlight from streaming in.<p>

Knowing what time it was, Lovino was subconsciously listening for any sound. That sound soon came, the dark wood of the front door flinging open as someone noisily scrambled inside.

_"…My universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came!"_

The sound of his friend's singing rang throughout the house as Lovino sighed in exasperation. "Glad you came" by The Wanted had been his friend's favorite song ever since he first heard it. Lovino's spanish friend came walking down the hall in a plain red tee shirt and black jeans, and stood in front of Lovino, smiling as he hummed the song. After a few seconds, he hit the pause button on his green Ipod , turning to his friend on the couch. "Hola, Amigo!~" He greeted cheerily, quickly running his fingers through his messy brown hair. Lovino didn't reply, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned over to one side, trying to see past him to the Tv.  
>Stepping to the side, the Spaniard stood in his way again, a cheeky grin on his face. "Guess where we're going tonight!~" He smiled. Lovino gave up on watching Tv and looked up. "I don't know, Antonio. We're not going to Gilbert's damn house again, are we?" He shook his head in reply. "Nope!~ We're going over to Vlad's house!~"<p>

Lovino looked at his friend as if he had just said the craziest thing ever. "Why the hell are we going there?" He growled questioningly. Antonio's smile seemed to get impossibly bigger as he asked the question, sitting down next to his friend on the couch. "Well~…."

"Damn it, just answer the question," Lovino growled. Antonio rolled his eyes, his smiling faltering a bit, but he still seemed overjoyed at what he was about to say. "The Magic Club is having a meeting tonight, and I was going to take you with me!~ Don't you wonder what they do, Lovi?" Lovino sighed in aggrivation, ignoring Antonio's question.

Why did it have to be magic? The last time they had gone over to Aurthur's house, Lovino had ended up drinking some potion that gave him cat ears and a tail. He had been way past angry, but Antonio had been ecstatic. _"At least it wasn't one of the deadly potions…"_ Lovino remembered the Brit commenting as he trailed off guiltily, looking around his kitchen.

"Fine, I'll go," Lovino growled at his friend, who had been blabbering on about something to himself for the past five minuites, not even noticing Lovino wasn't paying attention. "Yay!~" Antonio replied happily, hugging his Italian friend before getting up off the couch. "We're going to Vlad's place at 7 o' clock, so make sure you're ready!~" With those final words, the Spaniard ran out of the living room, hitting play on his Ipod again as he closed the door leading into his room, his singing still audible from down the hallway. "I-I'm not drinking anything when we get over there!" Lovino yelled after his friend. He heard a quiet chuckle, and then there was the sound of the shower turning on. "Ok, Amigo!~"  
>Lovino sighed, leaning back against the couch, and returning his attention back to the television in front of him. What am I getting myself into?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hello there again! I realize that this chapter is kinda short, but they will get longer, I promise! If you liked this chapter or have any tips on my writing, please review!<em>


	2. The Accident

_Hey there again! I had to republish this, so sorry to those who were already reading it! Also, sorry about the bold text on the last chapter. Since I'm not really use to publishing stories on here, I wasn't sure how to fix it. Hope it's fixed this time. Sorry If it's not._

_Enjoy!~_

_**I Do Not Own Hetalia, Nor Do I Own The Song**_

* * *

><p>While Antonio had been taking a shower, Lovino had cooked them a pizza for dinner. They sat together at the glass dining table, eating in silence. By the time they were finished, the clock on the oven read 6:24. Noticing this, Antonio grabbed his and Lovino's empty plates, practically leaping out of his seat to place them in the sink and dart towards the front door. "If we don't hurry and leave, we're gonna be late!" He exclaimed, picking up his black jacket from the floor and sliding it on.<p>

Lovino rolled his eyes, getting up from his seat to retrieve his own black jacket from the living room couch. Sliding it on, he zipped it up, revealing the image of a bright red tomato on it. The words "Haters Gonna Hate" was printed directly under the image. Lovino nodded in satisfaction, then walked down the hall to join his friend at the front door. "Ready?~" the Spaniard asked. "Yeah, whatever," he replied. As Antonio opened the door, Lovino noticed the lack of metal in his hand. _Wait a second….._

"Antonio, please tell me you drove your damn car here…."

The Spaniard looked back at his friend, then looked to the side guiltily, a slight blush rising from his smiling face. "Yeah…About that…."

* * *

><p>"Fucking tomato bastard," Lovino growled under his breath. The two friends had ended up having to walk several miles to Vlad's house, the cold winter air making the walk even more unpleasant, especially for the Italian. T he streets had been covered in snow and ice, as well as the sidewalks, and Lovino had nearly fallen on his ass a few times. Now, they stood outside of a large, red brick house as Antonio rang the doorbell a million times like an idiot, a cheeky smile on his lips.<p>

After only a few seconds of the repetitive noise, an angry looking Romanian flung the wide wooden door open. He glowered at the two, mainly at Antonio, whose fingers were posed to continue ringing the bell. "Stop ringing my fucking door bell," he hissed. "Nice to see you again, too, Vlad," Lovino greeted half enthusiastically, grabbing Antonio by his arms and dragging him inside the house, desperate for warmth. Antonio followed and Vlad closed the door behind them, locking it. Lovino unzipped his jacket, then breathed into his hands, trying to warm his frozen cheeks. Antonio, seeming oblivious to the cold, took his coat off and hung it on an old-fashion-looking metal coat hanger by the door.

Vlad looked a little bit less pissed as he took a deep breath, looking at the two again with his dark red eyes. "Follow me," he finally said, beginning to walk off down a long hallway. They did as they were told, walking behind the Romanian and looking around. The walls, Lovino noticed, were a maroon color and several dark, blury photographs were hung up as well. In a few spots, there were splashes of a dark shade of red on the walls. Remembering the rumor of Vlad being a vampire, this made Lovino wonder if the spots were blood.

At the end of the hall, Vlad opened another door: this one was a metal one with some foreign letters written in black on it. They were led down a set of stairs that opened up into a large room. It was obviously a basement, but it was similar to Arthur's. Any windows had been covered up, so the room was nearly pitch black, except for an eerie purple light that rose up from a cauldron in the center of the room. Fog also spilled out of the container, the grey mist floating all across the floor. There was also quite a few bookshelves with either fat, dark colored magic books in them or oddly-shaped clear glass flasks with bright liquids.

Arthur and Lukas stood in the middle of the room, behind the cauldron as they stirred something into their mixture. "You can sit there," Vlad directed them, pointing at a single chair that was in front of one of the bookshelfs that held a bunch of potions. Antonio gladly sat in the chair, leaning back and watching to see what the "Magic Club" was making. Lovino turned to complain about there only being one chair, but Vlad had already left his side and was now beside his club members, pouring a bright green substance into the mixture. Lovino sighed, growling angerly to him self. Now where was he supposed to sit? He looked over at Antonio who had pulled out his Ipod and stuck the earphones in his ears. Noticing that the Italian was looking at him, Antonio smiled, patting his lap. _Crap._

* * *

><p>Lovino walked over and sat on Antonio's lap, acting as if he hated it, but he was secretly happy. Though he was great at hiding that fact. Antonio smiled at his friend, who was scowling at nothing in particular. The Spaniard flipped on his music player, and The Wanted instantly blared into his ears.<p>

"_The sun goes down, the stars come out….."_

He noticed his Italian friend staring at Vlad and Lukas as they poured a few more liquids into the cauldron. "Now all we need is the Eye of Newt and the Wing of Bat," Arthur instructed his group as he started carefully stirring the contents of the container around.

"…_And all that counts, is here and now…."_

Lukas had silently walked across the room to grab one of the mentioned ingredients from a tray on one of the bookshelves. They were obviously the bat's wings because Antonio could see the leathery black limbs clearly, even through the fog that continued to pour out of the cauldron. Vlad had also gone to the opposite side of the room to get the newt's eye and was quickly back in front of the container, dropping it in. This caused a small 'pop' noise to bounce around the room, and Lovino flinched slightly, unprepared for the noise. The chair rocked back against the bookshelf, causing it to rattle, but nothing spilled over.

"…_.My universe will never be the same….."_

"What the fuck was that!" Lovino yelled angerly, catching the other three off guard. "Just a slight mishap," Arthur replied, glaring at Vlad. "The Wing of Bat was supposed to go first. It'll probably sound again with the last ingredient," the Brit added. Lovino sighed. "Whatever. Just don't kill us. It wasn't my idea to come here in the first place." Arthur rolled his eyes in response, motioning for Lukas to come back over with the final ingredient. Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino, trying to calm his friend, but his arms were pushed away. "D-don't touch me, bastard!" Lovino stammered, a blush rising on his cheeks. But he relaxed after that. Lukas was back over by the cauldron again. He held the bat's wing over the container cautiously. "Ready?" He asked quietly. Arthur nodded to him and he dropped it into the mixture.

This resulted in a loud boom that shook the whole house, maybe even the neighborhood. Lovino lost his balance on Antonio's lap, falling onto the floor uncomfortable. The bookshelf behind Antonio also shook, the containers rattling around. After the horrible noise ended, Arthur sighed, then looked over at Lovino and Antonio. "Are you alright?" Antonio nodded in reply, still listening to his music. "Do I look okay?" Lovino growled, trying to stand up. "I'll help you up, Lovi!~" Antonio said happily. He jumped up from the chair, causing it to slam backwards into the bookshelf. A container with bright blue liquid was close to the edge, and the movement caused it to fall over. Arthur's eyes were wide as he noticed it tilting off the edge. "Catch that!" He exclaimed. But it was too late. The container fell straight onto Lovino's head, splashing all over his head and glass shards glinting in his hair and on the floor. Antonio was shocked. He bent over to pick up the now unconscious Italian boy and set him in the chair, brushing the glass out of his hair. Arthur, Vlad, and Lukas crowed behind him chattering to each other in a panic. But it all seemed so far away to Antonio. What was going to happen now?

"…_I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came."_

* * *

><p><em>Was this good? Bad? Too Long? Too Short? Please Review and I'll know what to improve on! And again, sorry if the font's all weird. If anyone could tell me how to fix it, that'd be awesome! Thanks again!<em>


	3. Spinning Around

_Hey there again! Thanks to all of you who subscribed and reviewed! You're all awesome! I hope to get more chapters out soon, and I'm gonna try to write as much as I can this weekend, too! _

_Enjoy!~_

**I Do Not Own Hetalia Nor Do I Own The Song**

* * *

><p>A light glowed dimly in the room, and Lovino slowly blinked his eyes open. He was surprised to find himself laying on a bed, which was oddly fluffy. He was afraid of the strange place unsure of why he was there. Then, his memories came flooding back. A potion had fallen on him. How hideous did he look? What was wrong with him? The Italian boy began frantically searching around the large room, which appeared to be a bedroom somewhere in Vlad's house, judging by the maroon-colored walls.<p>

When he finally realized he was alone in the room, he began to panic. "Antonio!" He called out. The door instantly flew open, the Spaniard darting in, green eyes gazing at him with worry. Antonio sat down carefully on the bed, feeling a bit unsure of whether his friend was okay or not. However, Lovino flung his arms around him with surprising strength and pulled him closer. "Oh thank God! I thought I lost you!"

_Wait, what?_

Antonio's eyes were wide with surprise at the sudden outburst of his normally angry Italian friend. He was unsure of how to respond, awkwardly kissing Lovino's forehead before glancing towards the doorway, where the Magic Club members were huddled together, staring at the scene.

"I thought you said that potion wouldn't do anything to him, Lukas!" Arthur growled, glaring at his club member. The boy just shrugged in response, his blonde hair glinting in the light.

Lovino looked up at Antonio, his eyes wide. "What did the potion do? Do I look weird?" He asked curiously. Again, the Spaniard looked unsure of how to respond.

_Bastard, you'd better tell me I look fucking amazing…_

Tears began to well in the corners of Lovino's eyes. This surprised everyone in the room, even Lovino himself. "I do look weird, don't I? I look horrible?" Lovino asked sadly, laying his head on Antonio's shoulder.

_Why in the hell am I crying? I don't give a damn how I look! What did that potion do to me?_

This time, it was Arthur who replied. "Your appearance hasn't changed at all, surprisingly." The Brit crossed his arms over his chest, sighing heavily. "Though your personality seems to have changed quite a bit. It's rare that we make potions that don't end up altering another person's appearance, though. You should be lucky." Lovino nodded in response, wiping the tears from his eyes.

_Go to hell, Arthur! My personality hasn't changed at all!_

The Italian's arms were still tightly wrapped around Antonio possessively. The Spaniard still appeared confused by the whole situation, unsure of what he was supposed to do. He was use to Lovino cussing with every sentence he said, but now he was _crying__?_ And for no reason, too. He just couldn't handle the dramatic change. "Maybe coming here was a bad idea after all…." he mumbled, half to himself. The scared-looking Lovino, who still had his head leaned against his friend's shoulder, nodded slightly. "But it was still fun to hang out, right?" He asked, giving a small smile. Antonio smiled back. "Yeah, I guess it was, wasn't it?"

After a few moments of them just sitting there in silence, Antonio gently removed his friend's arms from around him and stood up. "Where are you going?" Lovino asked. He sounded like he was going to start crying again. That made Antonio want to start crying, thinking of his best friend in such a frightened state. "I was just going to go take a shower. We'll probably have to stay here until that potion wears off, so might as well get comfortable." Lovino noticed that there were two large suit cases in the far corner of the room, and Antonio walked over to them, pulling out some clean clothes and a towel. When did those get there, he wondered. "Plus," he added, "you need to get some rest. You look pretty tired and you've already had a rough day."

_You're just trying to find some excuse to leave me, stupid tomato bastard!_

"But I don't think I'll be able to fall back to sleep," Lovino mumbled pitifully. Antonio frowned at the sad face. Then, an idea seemed to pop into his head as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out the small green Ipod that he always carried with him, and walked over to hand it to Lovino. "You can listen to that if you want. To calm your nerves." After that, he walked to one of the several doors and opened it up, stepping inside as the light flickered on, then shutting the door behind him. The sound of running water was heard a few seconds later. Lovino sighed, unraveling the ear-buds from around the player and sticking them in his ears. With the click of a button, the player sprung to life. The song that it started with had use to be one of Antonio's favorites: "Spinning Around" By Jump5. Lovino smiled at the memory as the music flooded his ears, drowning out every other noise.

_Make it Last, Take it slow._

The song was already about halfway over, Lovino realized, but he didn't feel like restarting it.

_Just forget what you know, cuz that's the way it goes!_

Trying to relax, he leaned back against the pillows at the head of the bed.

_Spinning around, I've got this funny feeling! Turning my whole world upside-down!_

Lovino found it funny how ironic the song was to his situation right now. The way he was thinking had been completely mixed up, and turned around.

_I'll keep my heart, my eyes on you~! Cuz you keep me spinning around!_

At that moment, the thought rushed to Lovino. No, not a thought. He knew it was without a doubt 100% true. "My thought and what I actually say…have switched places….."

_Every now and then, I feel your peacefullness around me~…._

Everything he thought of when he was with Antonio, he would now end up saying it. Antonio would learn how he really felt. And his bad language would end up in his head.

_Then once again it all goes: up and down and over, under, round, and around!_

However long this potion lasted, it was going to spill how he really felt for Antonio. This would not be fun, Lovino decided. This truly was a bad decision.

* * *

><p><em>So how was this chapter? Is the potion sufficient enough to create a great story? Personally, I don't know, so please review! I'll update as soon as I can!<em>


	4. In the Past

_Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! You're all so great! I've been finding it a bit difficult to think of ideas for new chapters, but new thoughts pop into my mind at random times I guess! Sorry it took so long to update! Hope you like this chapter. It's basically a collage of flash-backs._

_Enjoy!~_

**I Do Not Own Hetalia Nor Do I Own the Songs.**

* * *

><p>Lovino pouted, dropping the cards that were in his hands onto the bed. "Not fair!" He exclaimed as Antonio gathered all the scattered cards, smirking victoriously. "You keep winning! You must be cheating or something," said, trying to find as excuse to the streak of wins the Spaniard had racked up. Antonio shook his head. "Nope, I don't cheat."<p>

They had been in Vlad's house for the past week, waiting for the potion to wear off, which it hadn't yet. They had been keeping themselves busy by playing card games such as Go Fish and Speed, and cooking dinner for themselves and the Magic Club. However, Lovino grew tired of the card games (mainly because Antonio kept winning every match). "I don't want to play anymore," he muttered, leaning back into the pillows that had been placed at the foot of the bed while they played. He reached into his pocket, pulling out Antonio's green Ipod and unraveling the ear buds. "Let's listen to music instead," he suggested cheerfully. Antonio rolled his eyes, smiling, but didn't complain, scooting over to sit beside his friend. Lovino handed Antonio one of the ear pieces, sticking the other in his ear and hitting the 'on' button on the player.

"_No matter how hard I try, You keep pushing me aside and I, can't break through~."_

The lyrics to Cher's 'Believe' blasted through the headphones, automatically setting a smile to Antonio's face. "I remember this song!~" He said in a sing-song voice. Lovino nodded, remembering the first time he had heard the song. It had been a few years ago, when him and Antonio had gone to the Spaniard's house after a date.

"_Lovino!~" Antonio sang. "I have a surprise for you~…"_

_Lovino scowled at the Spaniard, sitting on the black leather couch. "Well, what is it then, bastard?" Antonio just continued to smile, walking out of the living room for a brief moment before returning with a guitar slung in front of him by a strap. "What kind of joke is this?" Lovino asked irritably, watching as his friend sat on a stool by the counter. Antonio didn't reply, and then started to sing. "Do you believe in life after love?" Lovino sat there, nibbling at a tomato, watching as Antonio sang, with a look of concentration on his face. The words were so meaningful, and the way he played the guitar was surprisingly better than Lovino would've imagined. Once he finished singing, Antonio slid the guitar off, leaning it up against the counter, then turning to look at Lovino. "So…..?" The Italian avoided his eyes. "W-what the hell was that?" he stammered, a blush rising on his face. "It was a song tribute to us, Lovi!~" The Spaniard replied happily, getting up and then sitting right back down next to Lovino on the couch, wrapping his arms arms around the Italian. Lovino didn't move away, but didn't move closer either, his blush darkening to a deeper red. "N-next time, s-sing a song I know," he stammered, embarrassed. "….Bastard…"_

Lovino smiled fondly at the memory. "Yea, I remember that, too," He said to Antonio. "I wonder what other songs are on here about me?" He added, half to himself with a mischievous smirk. "I don't think you'll find a song on there not about you," Antonio chuckled. Lovino laid his head on the Spaniard's chest, then clicked the next button on the Ipod.

"_Cheer up and dry your damp eyes, and tell me when it rains. And I'll blend up that rainbow above you, and __shoot it through your veins~"_

Lovino remembered this song clearly: "Rainbow Veins" By Owl City. A large smile was on Antonio's face, but he stayed quiet, hugging Lovino closer to him. Lovino smiled, too. The band use to be one of Antonio's favorites in high school and this was the song that he had first sung to Lovino.

_Lovino sat alone on a school bench, white snow falling all around him as he hugged himself, trying to stay warm. "Stupid fucking snow. Why do you even exist?" He growled, glancing around at the plain white that covered every inch of the schoolyard. A figure approached him, sitting beside the shivering boy. It was Antonio, with a stupid grin placed on his face. "What the hell do you want?" Lovino asked him bitterly, turning away from the happy Spaniard. "Well, you like music, right?" Antonio asked. Lovino nodded, not vocally answering. "Ok, great! Because there's something I wanted to say." He said. Then, Lovino turned around to look at him. "What?" And then, Antonio started to sing._

"_Cheer up and dry your damp eyes, and tell me when it rains. And I'll blend up that rainbow above you, and shoot it through your veins~. 'Cause your heart has a lack of color, and we should've known, That we'd grow up sooner or later, 'Cause we wasted all our free time alone~."_

_Firstly, Lovino was shocked that he was being sung to at all. Everyone hardly paid any attention to him that was positive. Secondly, he was also shocked at how the song seemed to be talking directly about him. Once he finished singing, Antonio took a few seconds to catch his breath, still smiling. Lovino stayed silent, hiding a blush by pulling his coat over his mouth. "Well, anyways…" Antonio began, feeling a bit awkward, "I was wondering if…maybe you'd…..go out with me?" This was the third thing that shocked Lovino. His face heated up even more, and he didn't reply for a few moments. "…..You'd better be the shit at cooking if you're going to be my boyfriend…," he finally replied. Antonio pulled Lovino into a big hug, and just smiled._

Lovino giggled at the memory, cursing at himself in his head for being overly happy. But he really liked remembering all these events. He clicked the next button on the player. "Starstrukk" By 3OH!3 started playing in the speakers. This song reminded him of when he and Antonio had gone out to a club one weekend.

"_I think I should know….how…to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out…now…L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce…"_

_The words blared through the speakers as Lovino sat on a stool by the bar in the center of the dark club, neon lights flashing everywhere. "Told you they'd play my song," Lovino boasted, glancing over at Antonio, who sat beside him. The Italian called for the bartender to get him another drink, and then proceeded to drink half of the cup in one go. Setting the glass down with a 'clink,' he turned back to face Antonio, the room blurring a bit as he did so. "So are you gonna get anything to drink? Or are you just gonna sit there like a dumbass?" Lovino asked his friend. Antonio just shook his head. "I don't drink," he replied. His expression was unclear to Lovino as the alcohol coursed through his veins, so he just shrugged it off. "Whatever, Toni." Antonio smirked slightly. "You're drunk aren't you?" Lovino stood up from his seat unsteadily and got in Antonio's face. "Bastard, what are you trying to say? That I can't handle it?" He growled, with a slur to his words. Antonio chuckled. "No, but you called me Toni. You never call me that. Plus, you're starting to look like you can't walk straight." Lovino sighed, rolling his eyes, plopping back down onto his stool. "Shut up," he mumbled._

Lovino remembered that after that, he had gotten a few more drinks, and had gone to dance. Then, Antonio took him home, afraid that he'd pass out or something. He felt kinda guilty for doing that to Antonio, the effects of the potion about to make him cry, but he held it back, trying to forget the memory. Antonio showed no sign of remembering the song, so Lovino skipped to the next one. He wasn't surprised to find that it was another Owl City song, "Fireflies."

"_I'd like to make myself believe~! That planet Earth turns, slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'Cause everything is never as it seems~! When I fall asleep…"_

_Lovino moved around the kitchen, singing loudly as he gathered ingredients to make dinner for him and Antonio. He glanced at the clock. 8:30. The Spaniard wouldn't be home for another hour. Lovino continued to sing the song, setting all the food onto the counter and reaching under it to grab a pan. Antonio would never even know that he stole his Ipod._

"_Leave my door open just a crack ,(please take me away from here), 'Cause I feel like such an insomniac, (Please take me away from here)," Lovino sang. Why had he become so infatuated with this song again? He shrugged, uncaring as he started to make the sauce for the pasta he would cook. Suddenly, arms slid around his waist. He instantly stopped singing, heart pounding, as he turned to see who it was. Antonio. "What the hell, Antonio!" He exclaimed angrily, pulling the ear pieces out of his ears. "Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack!" Antonio chuckled. "No, I just thought that your singing was so adorable!" He replied cheerily. Shit, he heard that? Lovino growled at himself under his breath, turning his attention back to the pasta sauce. However, arms were slid around his waist again, and hot breath blew on his neck. "So whatcha making?" Antonio asked, pulling Lovino close to him. "Just pasta, bastard," Lovino replied, a blush rising on his face. "So would you let me go so I can cook?" Lovino felt Antonio shake his head, and then was turned around to face the Spaniard. "But don't you want to spend time with me, Lovi~?" He asked with a smile. He moved in to kiss the Italian, his lips slowly trailing down his jaw, and to his neck. The pasta could wait, Lovino decided._

A shiver ran down Lovino's spine. He _definitely_ remembered that song. He didn't bother to look at Antonio as he clicked the Ipod off, pulling the ear buds from both of them. "I-I think that's enough for tonight," Lovino stammered, his cheeks red. Antonio smirked. He obviously remember that day, too. "Whatever you say, Lovi.~" He replied. Lovino set the green Ipod on the side table, then turned to replace the pillows back at the head of the bed. "I think we should get to sleep now," he mumbled. Antonio just nodded, sensing the embarrassment that radiated off the Italian, and curled up under the blankets. After Lovino clicked off the lamp, he did the same. After a few moments of silence, they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Hey there everyone! Hope this chapter wasn't too horrible. I know it's a bit off track since it goes back into past events, but I was just inspired to do this, I guess. Was it good? Please review, and I'll update as soon as I can!<em>


	5. Mistakes

_Oh my God, I haven't been on in so long! I'm so grateful to everyone who's read this story and I'd love it if people still read it, though I would understand if you didn't since I've been gone forever. Anyways, Enjoy! And sorry for any typos._

**I Do Not Own Hetalia, Nor The Songs Used.**

* * *

><p>The kitchen air filled with the scents of food cooking as Lovino and Antonio walked around, checking on and fixing their dinner creations as needed. They had been at Vlad's house for almost a month now, and life was becoming a regular thing there: cooking breakfast early in the morning, and dinner just as it was getting dark, but The Magic Club's meetings every week were still a bit unnerving for Lovino.<p>

Antonio had become attached to his Ipod with all it's musical memories and it made him even cheerier every day, if that was even possible. Leaping up to sit on the counter, Lovino watched Antonio dance around with his headphones in, occasionally checking in the oven to see if his pizza was ready. A contagious smile was glued to his face, and he finally announced, "Dinner's ready~!" The Spaniard carefully pulled the cheesy meal out of the oven, turning around to set it on the counter beside Lovino. "Looks delicious," Lovino commented, licking his lips. Nodding his head to agree, Antonio pulled his headphones from his ears and wrapped them around the black screen of his Ipod, and gazing at the Italian with big eyes.

"Have you been watching me, Lovi?~" He asked, smirking." Maybe~," Lovino replied, sticking his tongue out playfully. "What song were you listening to? You seemed to really like it." Antonio smiled joyfully, grabbing a pizza cutter and slicing the pie into long triangular pieces. "I'll let you listen to it after dinner," he answered. "Ok," Lovino shrugged, picking up a warm pizza slice. "You know, the last time we ate pizza was before all this happened..." Antonio's smile seemed to falter for a second as he said that, giving a small nod of acknowledgement as he whispered something to himself. Lovino tilted his head to the side questioningly, but he received no explanation so he just sighed, frowning a bit and picking up a few plates.

"Well, I'm gonna go tell Vlad that it's ready..." Again, Antonio just nodded, focusing his attention on the pizza. After Lovino left the room, he glanced back at the door with sorry eyes...

* * *

><p>Dinner seemed to drag on. Vlad and Antonio made small talk: questioning about the weather or a current event that Lovino had not been aware of. He just sat in one of Vlad's wooden dinner table chairs, looking down at his plate in silence as he ate.<p>

_Damn bastard, why is he ignoring me all of a sudden?_

After he had finished, the Italian picked up his plate and brought it to the kitchen sink before retreating to his room in the basement. The overly-cushioned bed had become a comfortable place for him through his time here, and he flopped onto it tiredly as he reached the room. He felt like crying, but his regular self's internal thoughts held back the tears. Did Antonio not like him any more? What had happened to them. He flipped over onto his back to stare at he blank ceiling, his mind jumbled with depressing thoughts that threatened to cause a river of tears to stream from his eyes. Just as he was about to give in to his sadness, Antonio entered the room, picking up his suitcase at the door and setting it on the bed, avoiding direct eye contact. "Hey Lovi," he said, trying to sound as cheery as possible. He pulled out a long sleeve green shirt and a pair of jeans. " I'm going to take a shower...if you don't mind?" Lovino sat up, forcing a small smile. "No, it's no problem." Antonio nodded. "Thanks." He walked across the small room to the bathroom door, then paused for a second. Remembering something, he pulled his Ipod out of his pocket and turned it on, flipping through the songs. Once he found the song he had been listening to while cooking he smiled, then in the same quick motion tried to hit pause while throwing it on the bed. He didn't know it until later, but he had slipped up and hit shuffle instead...

The Ipod plopped onto the bed near Lovino, the ear buds slightly unraveled, and Antonio enter the bathroom. The sound of water running was heard. Once he was sure Antonio was in the shower, Lovino grabbed the Ipod and clicked the screen on, putting the headphones in his ears. it was a song he'd never heard of before.

_"..All the feelings that I get...But I still don't miss you yet..."_

The picture displayed on the bright screen read "Three Days Grace" as the Artist. This didn't sound like a very happy song. This was the song Antonio had been listening to while cooking?

_"Only when i stop to think about it...I! Hate! Ev-ery-thing a-bout you! Why! Do I, love you?!"_

Now the tears really did start to fall. So he'd been lying all this time? He really doesn't love me..The Ipod's screen had illuminated dots of water on it now and Lovino hit the pause button on the song, setting the device on the bed.

_Fucking Asshole! How could he lie to me for so long? He really doesn't love me..._

Lovino grabbed a pen and notepad from inside the dresser beside the bed and messily wrote a quick note, placing it beside the Ipod. He slid his shoes and Jacket on, zipping the jacket all the way up to complete it's "Haters Gonna Hate" Tomato image and pulled the hood tightly over his head. He darted up the stairs, past Vlad who was washing dishes in the kitchen and to the from door. "Lovino, where are you going?" Vlad questioned curiously. He ignored him, yanking the door open and slamming it behind him as he left, causing the house to tremble for a brief second. The cold air stung the Italian's tear-stained face, but he didn't seem to even notice. His mind was set as he ran through the snowy streets.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if it was too short, I was trying to get it done fast! I'm going to try to write a few more stories soon, and continue this one, too, so it would be awesome if you read 'em! Thanks Anyways, Readers!<em>


	6. Realization

_I've been kinda busy lately, with writing another story as well as other things. Maybe go check it out? Even if not, enjoy this one!_

**I Do Not Own Anything**

* * *

><p>Antonio gazed into the foggy mirror, a joyful grin on his face. He shook the water from his hair and laid a small red towel over his shoulders to soak up any remaining moisture, droplet of water glistening on his bare skin. "I'm sure Lovino's in a better mood now," he whispered to himself happily. "He loves that song just as much as I do!~"<p>

After a few moments of standing there for no good reason, the Spaniard pulled the towel from his shoulders and ran it through his messy hair, then tossed it to the floor. He pulled on a long sleeved green shirt and walked out of the muggy room (pants already on, mind you). He glanced around, confused for a moment. Where was Lovino?

"Lovi?" He called, only to be met by silence. He looked over at the bed, noticing his Ipod was sitting there with a notepad beside it. Antonio walked over, picked it up, and read it. It said, in messy, scribbly words:

_I'm sorry that you've felt a need to lie to me for so long. I obviously had no intentions of having a potion broken over my head. I'll just leave you alone from now on through forever. I'll leave everyone alone. Just know my feelings were never fake. i cared, even when i didnt show it. have a better life_

_-Lovino_

Now the Spaniard was even more confused. What was this depressing note? he picked up his Ipod and flicked the screen on. The bright light popped up, showing the title of the song it had been paused on, by Three Days Grace. Antonio's eyes widened as realization flooded into his mind. He had switched the song in mid-throw, and Lovino thought he didn't love him. "No," he breathed. "No...Lovino?!" He ran out the door and up the stairs. "Lovino?!" The empty dining room echoed his exasperated voice. The Italian was nowhere in sight.

Antonio slammed the door open to the kitchen, startling Vlad, who was sitting at his computer across the room. "Where's Lovino?," Antonio asked. The vampire rolled his eyes and relaxed in his chair. "Geez, you scared me half to death. And to answer your question, he ran out the front door about ten minutes ago." He swiveled back around in his computer chair and faced the bright screen. "He ran out and you didn't bother to go after him?!"

"He didn't look like he wanted to be bothered," Vlad shrugged. "GO UP THE DAMNED HILL, YOU STUPID HORSE!" The Romanian suddenly exclaimed, mashing buttons on the keyboard. Antonio glared at the back of his head for a moment, then sighed and ran out the door. Being mad at the vampire who was providing them a warm roof to sleep under was useless. He ran down the snowy street at top speed, his breath coming out in puffs of white. His heart was racing, from fear and concern. _i know where he would have gone,_ he thought to himself. _and if im right, id better hurry._

The piercing cold was magnified by his still wet hair, but Antonio couldn't care less. He was determined to save Lovino from the fate he was putting himself in.

* * *

><p><em>So anyways, I'm going to try to have this story completed by next weekend. Let's just hope i can stick to that. Hope you liked this lame chapter!...<em>


	7. Crashing

_Been a while since I wrote anything, but I'm back! This will be the second-to-last chapter, and I hope I can make an adequate conclusion to draw this story to a close!_

_**I Do Not Own Hetalia Nor Any of the Songs**_

A freezing wind lashed at every inch of the frozen earth. Lovino looked down at the frozen lake from where he sat on the edge of the pier, curled up with his arms around his knees. His jacket was nowhere near thick enough to keep him warm in the cold storm, and white ice crystals covered the black material. The wooden boards of the pier creaked from the chilled air, but Lovino didn't seem to care. Very rarely did he ever even use his own Ipod to listen to music because of how much Antonio always had something playing out loud from his, but he had drawn the dull red device from his pocket and stuck the black earbuds into his ears. The music blared over the whistling of the wind to the words of "Sink or Swim" by Falling in Reverse.

"_So save yourself, because the tide is rising high, its sink or swim, its hit or miss, what will you pick?"_

This was a place that Lovino hadn't been to in a long time; since high school in fact. Sitting there, he remembered every time he had come and sat by the water on the wooden boards either crying or throwing stones across the water to work off his anger. He remembered all the bullying and how he came here working up the nerve to jump but never did because he knew his brother had to be looked after and he was the only one around to watch out for him. And then, Antonio had started sitting with him until he was ready to talk, and then he asked him out, and he stopped coming to this pier….Now everything was a lie. Antonio had made him happy for the first time in his life and it turned out he didn't care the whole time. All this information stabbed at his heart and he wanted this whole potion thing to just be a dream. He knew it wasn't.

Obviously none of this was a help to Lovino's mood. Every word and every gust of dagger-like cold air only served to drag him deeper into the darkness of depression as held back tears and continued to stare at the layer of ice that gleamed from below him. He just gripped his knees closer to his chest, shuffling through his thoughts and trying to piece everything together. But nothing seemed to make sense. How was it even possible for Antonio to lie like that? To be happy listening to a song based off of hating anyone didn't seem like him! Lovino gritted his teeth, sighing heavily. He slammed his fist down with a dull thud onto the wood planks beside him, and just couldn't hold it in anymore. Sobs racked his body and he struggled to breathe regularly, the cold air making his throat dry.

The boards of the pier shook with the movement of running footsteps. "Lovino?" Turning around, Lovino tried to see the approaching figure through the blizzard of white. With his arm in front of his face to shield from the snow, Antonio stepped into view from the blur. Standing up, Lovino moved his hands to his sides. "Dios mio, you scared me, Lovi! I thought you might be in trouble!" The Spaniard smiled, relieved, stretching out his arms to embrace him, but Lovino shrugged him off, not looking him in the eye. "Why are you here," he questioned angrily. Antonio took a step back with a hurt look on his face. Unsure of what to do with his arms, he wrapped them around his torso in an attempt to keep warm. "Why wouldn't I be here? Come on, let's go ba-"

"No," Lovino hissed. "I'm not going anywhere. Leave me alone." The Italian refused to back down on this. He didn't move an inch, the harsh wind whipping both their hair. For a second there was just the snow, and the ice, and the cold, the creaking of the wood and the gale of glittering crystals. For a second it was almost like a picture: a freeze-frame of a frozen land. For a second, neither of the two said a word. And then….

"Lovi, please let's just ta-"

"Talk about what, huh?" Lovino growled. "How you hate me? Why you've lied to me? I don't want to hear it!"

"Just let me explain!" Antonio pleaded. "I have never lied to you, I promise!"

"No, shut up! Just leave me alone already!" His eyes were bloodshot from the cold and the crying, and he crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "I have loved you for so damn long and now out of any other time you decide to do this to me. And with a song. A fucking song! So just go back to the house and leave me here, I'll do what I want!" He took a step back towards the edge of the pier.

"Lovino, be caref-!"

"Dammit, just go away!"

Lovino took another step back, but instead of standing on the creaky wood of the pier his foot slipped through the air, throwing him off balance. It was like slow motion as he fell backward. The split second after he started falling, he could feel….warmth? Antonio had lunged after him, grabbing him and holding him tight. Then, he felt himself flipped the other way around, no longer directly falling into the ice. It all happened so fast, and Lovino was too stunned to move. Then, there was a 'crack' sound as Antonio smashed into the ice and he was washed over with piercing cold and blinding darkness. The water was deep and the temperature shocked Lovino into motion. He clawed through the shadows, unable to find Antonio or anything else to grab and hardly able to feel his arms. He thrashed around in a panic before his side slammed into something: ice. Pounding at the glossy substance until he broke through, Lovino launched out of the water and gulped in air that only served to make him colder. He scanned the water. "Crap," he hissed, throat scratchy. "Antonio!" A few feet away he saw bubbles rise to the surface of the water in a response, the Spaniard breaking through the surface not long after he noticed. "Lovino!" He looked around frantically, breathing a sigh of relief once he noticed the Italian above the water.

Shivering, the two dragged themselves onto the pebbly, snow-covered shore, clothes dripping with freezing water. "Are you ok?" Antonio asked, still trying to catch his breath. He held the Italian boy's chin with his thumb and index finger to examine his face. Lovino pulled his head away. "I told you to leave me alone." He pushed Antonio away with one hand, causing him to flinch as he brought his hand to his shoulder. Concern flashed in Lovino's eyes. "Fuck, did you get hurt?" He pulled the Spaniard towards him, lifting up the back of his shirt. A large, purple-blue bruise had already started to form around his shoulder blade, flecked with red and beginning to swell. "Idiot," Lovino hissed. "Why the hell did you-," he paused, feeling the guilt churn in his stomach. "Give me your arm, I'm taking you back to Vlad's." He rolled Antonio's shirt back down, pulling the injured man's arm over his shoulder. Antonio opened his mouth to protest since he could walk just fine on his own, but decided against it and shut his mouth again. They started walking hastily back through the main streets, water-soaked clothes turning icy in the frigid air as their silhouettes disappeared into the haze of blustering wind.


	8. Going Home

_Woohoo, final chapter! Let's see how this all works out! Enjoy!_

_**I do Not Own Hetalia Nor Any of the Songs**_

* * *

><p>Finally reaching the house, the two had changed into warm, dry clothes and Lovino did his best to help the injured Spaniard. Of course there wasn't much to do since it wasn't an open wound, so he placed an ice pack on the dark bruise and wrapped gauze tightly around his shoulder to hold it in place. Antonio kept his shirt off so that the ice pack could be changed when it melted and wore a pair of gray sweat pants while Lovino had thrown on a maroon hoodie, with the hood over his head, and some jeans. The two sat in front of the fireplace in the main room, warming up by the crackling fire that burned in it. Lovino sat with his knees to his chest and arms wrapped around his knees like he had on the pier, trying to keep his distance from Antonio while still staying within range of the heat. On the other hand, Antonio was sitting with his legs crossed, slumping forward to in an attempt to not pull the muscles in his shoulder. Lovino was still bitter and had no desire to speak unless he heard an explanation. They didn't talk to one another for a long time, the sound of the fire spitting the only noise to be heard throughout the house.<p>

"The potion wore off," Antonio said, looking at the curled-up Italian. Lovino glanced at him then back at the fire. It was true the potion finally wore off and he was free to cuss his anger out and pretend he hated everything, but he honestly didn't feel like it. Conflicting thoughts battled within him on whether to say anything or not. Emotion won over. "Explain," he muttered. Antonio's face lit up. "I can do that, I can explain everything!" He stood up, trying not to pull anything from his eagerness, talking as he walked around the room appearing to look for something. "Ok, so Vlad doesn't really sleep, you know that. Since we've been here he likes to take my Ipod at night and download his favorite stuff on there and it's sort of annoying." He moved into the kitchen, looking through drawers and cabinets and raising his voice so Lovino could still hear him from the fireplace. His voice occasionally gave the idea that he was in pain, most likely from straining the muscles that were bruised as he frantically searched. "I knew that song was on there but only because he put it on there! I swear there are albums of his stuff and it's nothing that I would ever listen to!" His voice now echoed from the far hallway in the direction of the back room where the Magic Club would make all their potions. Lovino slowly stood up, curious as to what he was looking for and attempted to see where he had gone. Books thudded on the cement floor. "Ah-ha!" Antonio appeared around the corner, practically sprinting back down the hall and stopping in front of Lovino. He had a book open in his hands, one that had a rectangular section cut out of the pages that held the vibrant green Ipod that had Antonio's initials at the bottom corner in black sharpie; the same way it had always looked. "See, he's trying to steal it or something!" Lovino glanced from the music player to Antonio, who was breathing heavily, trying to ignore the pain that he was undoubtedly in. "See, h-he put those songs on there, and then when I tossed it to you to listen to the song I-I must have changed the song it was playing on accident." Lovino stood there, arms crossed over his chest. He lifted his gaze from the open book to meet with Antonio's green eyes. Tears welled in the sparkling orbs and the Spaniard dropped the book, embracing the Italian. "Lovi, I would never lie to you."

Lovino didn't more for a moment. Tears threatened to flood his eyes also as the information sank in. Slowly he lowered his arms from his chest, taking a deep breath and letting the morose bitterness ebb from within him as he exhaled. "What, uh…," he started to ask awkwardly, "What was the song you were listening to, then?" Antonio squeezed him close before letting him go, sniffling and wiping his eyes with a relieved smile on his face. "Right! Heh, it was that song Kiku got you to sing in Japanese after he taught you and everything." He stooped down, grabbing his Ipod from the book he's tossed to the floor and stood back up flipping through his music archive. Finding the song, he clicked play and turned up the volume.

"_Buono! Tomato buono Tomato, __Buono buono uu! Tomato__, __Aka agete midori sagete!?__, __toma- toma- tomato,__Hn"_

The words spilled out of the speaker and a blush spread across Lovino's cheeks. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and looked down, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "I hate that song," he mumbled. Antonio chuckled at his response. Clicking the song off again, the Spaniard picked up Lovino in his arms and spun around with him. "H-hey!" Lovino yelped in protest, wrapping his arms around Antonio's neck so he wouldn't fall. He stopped spinning, the usual bubbly smile on his face and proceeded to plop down on the couch by the fireplace with the Italian in his lap. Lovino's blush darkened as he sat there and, realizing after a moment that he wasn't going to be let go of, he laid his head on the man's shoulder. Antonio ran his fingers through his boyfriend's soft hair, the quiet and warmth of the house making him feel at ease after all the events from earlier. Lovino, on the other hand, was feeling more anxious with every passing second. He couldn't remember the last time they'd been this close since the potion smashed over his head. How long had they been living here anyway? Over a month at least, maybe even two. That was way too damn long. Getting more restless with the thought, he started to squirm. "You ok?" Antonio asked. Lovino took a deep breath, drawing in his confidence. He placed his legs on either side of Antonio's lap, pressing their foreheads together and trying to avoid contact with the sparkling green eyes he knew would make him melt. "Lovino?"

"Shut up," the Italian breathed, wrapping his arms around the Spaniard's neck and bringing their lips together. A dark red painted Lovino's cheeks as sparks flew between the two. Antonio sat up straighter, leaning into the kiss. He pressed his tongue to his boyfriend's lips, begging for entrance which was unhesitantly given, the all-too-familiar sweet taste of tomato washing over his taste buds. Slipping his hand under Lovino's hoodie, the Spaniard pulled it up over his head and discarded it to the floor. Lovino could feel his heart beating a million miles an hour, a pulsating heat traveling through his veins. He gripped the Spaniard's hair tightly. A moan escaped him as Antonio slid his hands down his sides to the button on his jeans. Undoing the button, he slowly started to pull them down the Italian's hips…..

Suddenly, the roaring sound of instruments split into the quiet of the room. The two on the couch practically jumped out of their skin, the abrupt noise scaring them for a second. "Dammit," Lovino growled, slumping forward with his head on Antonio's shoulder, irritation bubbling inside him. The Spaniard chuckled, leaning back on the couch. "It's just some music." Lovino sighed and stood up from the couch. "Yea, well it's gonna give me a damn headache." He made his way down the hall and stopped in front of the door to the room which seemed to be the source of the earth-shaking music, and pushing the door open.

"_This world's yours for the taking! This world's yours for the taking!"_

The volume increased as the door opened to the fair-sized room where Vlad sat at a black computer desk, staring at the screen intently and clicking the mouse rapidly. "Hey asshole!" Yelling as loud as he could, Lovino could hardly even hear himself over the rumbling music. Obviously there was no response, and his short temper gave out. He marched into the room, shoving the man sideways in the wheeled computer chair he sat in, and turned the volume of the music all the way down. "Hey, hey, hey, what the hell are you doing?" Vlad objected. He leapt up from the chair and poked his way back in front of the computer. "Great, you got me killed," he grumbled sarcastically. He put his hand to his forehead and glared at Lovino with fury burning in his red eyes. "I thought you left, what the fuck do you want?"

"Your music was too loud," the Italian stated, managing to contain a majority of his own anger. Maybe it was a side effect from the potion, but he didn't want to cause a problem if there didn't need to be one. "Well I've been far more than courteous to you while you've been here, so you should be thanking me. This is my damn house so I can do as I please," Vlad hissed. He looked over Lovino disapprovingly before turning back to his computer game, which had apparently revived his character. "Why don't you just go finish fucking your boyfriend and mind your own damn business." Lovino's face turned red with irritation. What the hell was that supposed to mean? He motioned to put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, and then realized he wasn't wearing it. And his pants were still unbuttoned. Shit. His cheeks flushed darker with the embarrassment of this realization. "There's nothing to thank you for, you self-centered fuck," he muttered as he took a step back towards the door to leave. "I don't see how he puts up with your bullshit anyway," Vlad stated. "Have fun while it lasts without that potion."

The Italian paused just before he exited the room after hearing those words. "Excuse me?" he growled. "Oh, who's the 'self-centered fuck' now? Did I hurt your feelings?" The fanged man scoffed, still staring at the screen as he clicked the mouse repeatedly. Lovino clenched his fists and took a deep breath. He could deal with this. They'd go back to their house tomorrow and it wouldn't be a problem. Vlad was just a dick and wasn't worth the time or effort for saying he was difficult. He knew he was a difficult person. "I don't see why it would upset you though. Antonio isn't all that great," Vlad continued. Oh hell no. Without a moment's hesitation, Lovino bolted back into the room to where Vlad stood in front of the computer. Now anger was the overpowering force coursing through him, painting his vision with red. Grabbing the vampire by the collar, he yanked him closer and used his other hand to slam into his nose. Yelping in pain Vlad fell back on the floor, covering his nose with his hands as scarlet splashed across his face. "Fuck," he squealed. The Italian glared daggers at him. "You do not say shit about Antonio like that," he snarled. Not wanting to get carried away over it, he turned towards the door again, walking out and back down the hall to where Antonio still sat on the couch, his head tilted in confusion as Lovino approached.

"Everything ok?" the Spaniard questioned. Lovino fell back onto the couch beside his boyfriend. "Yea," he sighed heavily. He laid his head back, covering his eyes with his arms to try and calm down. He didn't even think he'd been that worked up over it but realized he was actually shaking slightly. "Lovi, what happened?" Concern laced his words, and he looked at the Italian's hand which was bloody around the knuckles. Lovino removed his arms from across his eyes to look at his hand as well. Stretching his fingers he started to feel it throbbing where he'd punched Vlad, and an amused grin spread across his face. "Damn, I guess we're all getting hurt today," he said. He avoided the actual question because he wasn't even sure how to respond. It hurt him more that Antonio had been the subject of the negativity, but he had no idea how to word that to not sound weird. Antonio got up and went into the kitchen, returning with a damp rag. He dabbed at the blood on the Italian's hand. "Does it hurt?" Lovino shook his head in response. It wasn't his blood, anyways.

The fire was getting low with orange embers glowing out of the charred wood, and the house was quiet again. Antonio was relieved to see that there wasn't any actual broken skin on Lovino's fist, but it was just a little spotty and red. "We're going home tomorrow," the Italian abruptly stated. He was tired of being here. The spell wore off so there wasn't even a reason to stay. They should never have even stayed anyway, but it's kinda hard to object when you literally can't be mean. Everything here was pretty crap in comparison to their house and he actually missed it. Antonio smiled his adorably goofy smile. "Whatever you say, Lovi!~" A light blush crossed Lovino's cheeks. "G-good," he stammered, laying his head on the Spaniard's shoulder. Antonio wrapped his arm around him and ran his fingers through his hair. Lovino could feel his eyes growing heavy with the soothing motion and the silence that floated in the air. All the events of the day now caught up to him and he sank into the warm darkness of slumber.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when he woke up again. He noticed he had been moved into 'his' room at some point while he was asleep, and he was curled up on the bed with a blanket covering him. Antonio was nowhere in sight, so the Italian got up and changed into a different pair of jeans and a t-shirt before exiting the room. Hearing a shuffling down the hall, Lovino headed in the direction of it. Entering the main room of the house, he saw Antonio placing a few final things into the large suitcase they had brought for the stay, earbuds in his ears. The Spaniard looked up, smiling wide when he saw Lovino there. "Good morning!~" He chirped cheerily. Zipping up the suitcase and setting it against the wall, he gave the Italian a kiss on the cheek. "Ready to go when you are!"<p>

Lovino was actually surprised. It looked like the Spaniard had been awake for a while getting things together, but it was unusually early for either of them to even be awake. Snow still covered the streets outside, and the gray in the sky was outlined with a dull orange as the sun started to rise. "I say we go now," he said, grabbing his jacket off the coat rack by the door. Everything was ready to go so why not just go? "Ok," Antonio responded. "It's pretty early so why don't we stop at that coffee place we like on the way?" he suggested gleefully. "Yea, that sound-" He paused before finishing the comment. They only went to that place, their favorite sit-down coffee house, on rare occasions and most of those occasions tended to be when the Spaniard did something he thought might upset him. "Wait, did you forget the car again?" Antonio glanced down guiltily, rubbing the back of his neck. "I might have." How could he forget the car again? It happened so often that it was…funny. Lovino laughed at the idea; how had he never found it funny that his boyfriend forgot to bring a car home? "Uh, so you're not mad?" The Spaniard asked. The Italian shook his head, getting the giggles out of his system. "We should probably get going then," he recommended. Antonio chuckled at the adorably optimistic Italian, grabbing the suitcase from the wall and opening the door. "Then let's go!"

It wasn't nearly as cold as it had been yesterday, but snow and ice still covered every space on the ground. Lovino walked out the door, followed by Antonio who shut the door behind them. Just knowing they'd be out of that house for good made the Italian instantly feel better. The icy wind was actually sort of refreshing. "We're still getting coffee, though," he informed the Spaniard. Antonio just grinned and held Lovino's hand in his own as they walked. After all this silly shenanigans they were finally going home.

* * *

><p><em>High-five for being a tease? No? Ok, well hope that was a good enough end to the story!<em>


End file.
